The present disclosure relates to a locker system for storing protective gear. More specifically, it relates to an improved dryer locker system for storing and providing drying capabilities to turnout gear such as worn by firefighters. The locker system can also be used with other gear as well.
Turnout gear, also referred to as bunker gear, refers to the protective garments or gear worn by firefighters. Turnout gear generally includes, but is not limited to, a jacket, pants, helmet, and boots. The turnout gear is generally constructed of heavy, thick materials which ensure the safety of firefighters during firefighting tasks. However, these heavy and thick materials also provide little ventilation, causing the turnout gear to easily become wet and damp while in use by firefighters. In view of the nature of the usage and construction of turnout gear, it is preferred that after each usage the turnout gear can be stored in an area where the gear can dry to prevent growth of mildew, bacteria, fungus, etc., and to preserve the integrity of the turnout gear.
Some existing storage lockers are provided with a housing including a drying system, however, a problem with these systems is the turnout gear is generally indirectly mounted in the locker by the use of hangers, and the drying system is not incorporated within the hangers. Another problem is the use of hangers also does not provide a rigid mounting solution for handling the weight of turnout gear.
As such, there is a need to provide a storage locker which can be provided with a housing having a drying apparatus integrated with the apparatus for directly mounting the turnout gear.
Thus, an improved dryer locker system which allows for direct mounting and drying of turnout gear within a housing in combination with other related components is desired which overcomes the above mentioned difficulties and others while providing better overall results.